powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
HIM (1998 TV series)
HIM is a mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, and androgynous devil . He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He wears makeup, with three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (hooker boots) complete the oddly feminine look. It is implied that he is the devil himself in The Powerpuff Girls series, as he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said". He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if he's in a cave. He has two distinct manners of speaking; one is a high-pitched falsetto, and the other is a growling, sinister basso profondo. They will switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when pleased to loud and aggressive when angered. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, HIM often orchestrates events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or even insane; many of which often come close to succeeding. Often times he uses Bubble's innocence and gullibility to move the plans along. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. When forced to engage in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil" where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed octopus, Octi. His plan was to attempt breaking The Powerpuff Girls up by pretending to be the voice of Octi. By gaining the trust of Bubbles, he had Bubbles try to turn the other two girls against one another. His next main episode was in "Telephonies" where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit because of the prank phone calls. He forms an alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy when they discovered the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls. During "Tough Love", he used his powers to form dislike into Townsville's citizens' hearts. The normally-loving residents become evil, rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. It wasn't until the girls fought back that HIM's plan was foiled. In "Speed Demon", set fifty years into an alternative future, The Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to absolutely no effect. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. Trivia His powers are so great that in "The Boys are Back in Town", he was capable of resurrecting The Rowdyruff Boys and immunizing them against past effects of the girls' kisses (though he claims to have found this on the internet) as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls are often unsure how to fight him. HIM also has a rubber duck named Mr. Quackers that somehow had a plan to put an end to the Powerpuff Girls in the episode "Tough Love". His voice and mannerisms were inspired by the Chief of the Blue Meanies in Yellow Submarine. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts, borrowing a mix of concepts and imagery in regards to Satan with cross-dresser attire. In Meet the Beat Alls, he joined forces with Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo & Princess Morbucks and later aided them in robbing the bank. It is unclear whether Mr. Green in Substitute Creature is a demon like Him. The Power Puff girls never truly beat up HIM. He usually hypnotizes others to do all his dirty work (except for in the episode "See me, Feel me, Gnomey). Although HIM had a possible role in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, He did appear in the Grim Tales fancomic series. In the future, he has become stonger and more ruthless than his TV version and is now a father and had some sort of relationship with Blossom. HIM in Powerpuff Girls Z was based on the 8 Headed Serpent Yamata No Orochi HIM's Ultimate Form in the Speed Demon was based on Satan and Hades Episode appearances *Octi Evil *Telephonies *Tough Love *Birthday Bash *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (impersonated) *Speed Demon *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *All Chalked Up *Him Diddle Riddle *Power-Noia *The Boys are Back in Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Live and Let Dynamo (cameo) *A Made Up Story *Custody Battle *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!! Gallery HIMZ.jpg|HIM in Powerpuff Girls Z File:080806_grim.jpg|HIM in Grim tales from Down Below HIM sticking his tongue out.PNG|Him from The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Him screaming.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males